Bleak midwinter
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: A human from the past somehow ends up in an alleyway in Acmetropolis. The Loonatics find her. With no where to go, and Duck reluctant to let her go to the orphanage, the gang let’s her stay with them. Full summery inside. If not a frinedship then Duck/OC
1. Chap 1: Blaze

**I made up most of the parents in this so I do sort of own them. I defiantly own Blaze.**

**A human from the past somehow ends up in an alleyway in ****Acmetropolis. The Loonatics find her. With no where to go, and Duck reluctant to let her go to the orphanage, the gang let's her stay with them. When Tech finds a way to get here home the gang wonder why she refuses. **

**Bleak midwinter**

(Chap 1: Blaze) (Blaze's P.O.V)

I braced myself and again the force of a huge fist knocked me to the floor.

"Need a hand dock?" Bugs Bunny appeared and took my hand.

"Thanks' Bugsy, but I don't think it'll be any better if I went home."

"She has a point Bugs." said Daffy, coming from now where.

"Maybe Road Runner could help." just then Billy's fist collided with the back of Bugs' and Daffy's head.

"Bugsy! Daffy!"

I felt punch after punch on my face. Blood started to ooze from the battered wounds on my head and body. Hardly able to even breathe I was almost defenceless. He lifted me up my the throat, strangling me. I lifted up my hand weakly. I felt my eyes glow a fiery-red and a blast of flames emitted from my hand.

Billy ran of, frightened. Leaving me to die, when something appeared behind me, it felt kind'a like Jelly. Suddenly I was falling.

I landed on a metal floor with a loud thud. I was getting weaker and everything around me was getting dark.

"Hey , guys! I've found something!" said a slightly familiar voice. It sounded like Daffy, but without the exaggerated lisp. A duck shape appeared in front of me.

"Hello? Are you ok? Guys come on, we've got a wounded girl here. Hold on, your gonna be ok." then it all died into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Danger Duck's P.O.V)

I watched her carefully, making sure she was perfectly fine. I knew I couldn't act my usual arrogant self when a girl was in this much pain and danger of dieing.

She stirred slightly but never regained consciousness. Tech said that the longer she sleeps the less likely she'll wake up… ever.

What I had seen the other night was a nightmare. She was drenched in blood and bruises, her hair was purple and matted with blood, staining the, now visible, highlights of a misty-silver. Her eyes were glazed over and blood came from the corner of one eye as if blood was her tears.

She was just about 3 or 4 inches smaller than me. She ware a black shirt with a skeleton on the front and black combats. her hair was long, thik and skightly wavy, coming down just below her waste.

We didn't have a clue where she came from, but Tech seemed to believe that she was from the past. But his guess is the best and only we have. It's the only way to explain the clothes she's wearing and what it's made out of because they haven't used this stuff since 2012.

I just hoped she was going to be ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Blaze's P.O.V)

After what felt like an eternity I awoke. Darkness retreating as light filled my eyes. I could hear the light beeping of a heart monitor. I tried to sit up and was surprised to find that I had no problems getting up.

"Hey guys, she's awake!" Called that familiar voice again.

"Hi." came a voice. I looked to my side to see a Coyote in a green and black uniform. "I'm Tech. Can you tell us where you-"

"Where/did/you/come/from/what/year/what/country/how/old/are/you/how/did-"

I grabbed hold of the Roadrunner's beak.

"Button your beak will ya?"

"Thank you." Tech smiled

"Sorry about that." the Roadrunner in red said slowly. "I'm/Rev/what's/your/name." he said, speaking fast again, but this time I could understand him.

"Um… Blaze."

"We'll/nice/to/meet/you/blaze. Well/I/gotta/run/parent's/coming/over/by." and with that her ran, leaving a tail of fire behind him.

"I'm Ace, the leader of the Loonatics." said a rabbit in yellow.

"Lexi" a rabbit in pink came forward.

"Slam." a big, but by no means fat, guy in purple waved to me.

"Danger Duck, but they all just call me Duck." the duck in orange gave me the thumbs up.

"This is so weird." I said.

"How?" asked slam.

"Well, you look like my friend Taz. Lexi looks like Lola. Ace looks like Bugsy. Tech looks like Wiley. Duck looks like Daffy and Rev looks like Road only he can't talk, unlike goby who's just done a runner." the others laughed at the last comment I made about Rev.

"Very funny." He came from the next room, smiling. Thank god he's good at taking jokes the right way.

"Well you best be getting some sleep. Tomorrow we'll send you to the orphanage and find you a knew family. And that goes for all of us, time to hit the sack. Good night."

And with that everyone left.

(Normal P.O.V)

Danger stopped Ace before he walked away from outside Blaze's room, which was also his (she's staying in his room, don't get any ideas).

"Ace you can't send her away, let her stay here please."

"She doesn't seem like the right person to have on the team. I don't know."

"She doesn't have to be on the team. She can hold the fort while were gone."

"Isn't she a little young? She could get into trouble."

"And Lexi could use the companion ship. How would we like it if we were the only boys in a group of girls?"

"Sorry, I just don't see-"

"She can't go to the orphanage. It's a terrible place. I know From personal experience, I can't let her go there." Duck was on his knees and nearly on his hands too. Ace knew this was serious.

"You actually care about her that much?"

For some reason he couldn't lie. "Yes and no. It's just that that place ruined my life and all that's happened to me there still haunts me. I can't let that happen again."

Ace thought about it, and after a while he said. "Ok, we'll tell her in the morning and if she want's to stay she' welcome. Maybe if she's good enough, she just might make the team." he smiled and left duck on his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You mean it. I can stay?" Blaze piped happily.

"Of course." Duck smiled. "now get to sleep. Tomorrow we can get those stitches out."

**I know Duck might have been a bit OCC but I couldn't think of any other way to write it. **


	2. Chap 2: Holding the fort is hard

(Chap 2: Holding the fort is hard)

It was breakfast and already Rev was as fast as light, and I'm not talking about his running speed.

"How/did/you/end/up/here/was/it/the/same/time/of/day/where/you/come/from/as/it/was/when/you/got/here/how/ will/you/get-"

I clenched my hand over Rev's beak.

"Stop asking so many questions. Honestly. Motor-Mouth. You talk as fast as you run." I let go of his beak… big mistake.

"Actually/that/would/be/impossible/if/I/talked/that/fast/no/one/would/be/able/to/hear/me."

"Then why don't you?" Danger called.

"Yea, that would mean less earache for us." I said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Danger smiled. We all laughed.

After breakfast I decided to take a look around. After a while of wandering aimlessly I found myself in a lab and found Rev and Tech working on something.

"Hi guys."

The two looked up to see me.

"Oh, hi blaze." Tech waved.

"Hi/gatta/go/parents/need/food/by."

"Oooooooooooooooook"

"Hi, I'm Rip." said a purple Roadrunner in a lather jacket. "You must be Blaze. Rev's told me about you."

"Hi, he has? I haven't been here for long. You talk real slow for a Roadrunner."

"Not all us Runners talk fast you know."

"Well it's good to know I can talk to a Runner that I can at least understand."

"Yea. Well I'll see ya 'round?"

"Sure, see ya." I smiled and he left.

"Blaze, could you give me a hand?" Tech asked politely.

"Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we building here?"

"Well thanks to you it's done. You can be the first person to see it." He smiled. "Behold the Robo-dock 2000."

The robot was huge, at first it looked like a flying saucer , but it could unfold itself into a smallish robot.

"What's he do?"

"He's programmed to be like a doctor. If we can sell these, we'll make millions and if people ever get hurt in a disserted aria alone or there's a shortage of doctors in the hospital or something these can take care of ya."

"Cool. I helped make this?"

"Well really you designed it. You had a bag with you and your idea fell out of it and got me thinkin'. I hope you don't mind."

"It really did work."

"Yea. Why not?"

"I tried to enter the idea in a competition in school. It's held every year. But Elecka always wins because her dad's the principle and the judge. She beat me with a tanning machine that makes you so dark orange it's nearly red."

Tech grimsed. "No fair. That's just wrong."

"And the winner gets there creation manufactured and sold and they get all the money for it. Every one told me my idea wouldn't work."

"That really is wrong."

"Excuse/me/can/I/borrow/the/molecular/reconstructer/thanks." Rev ran of with what looked like a lazar gun like from sci-fi movies like Doctor Who.

"Just be careful. We don't want the city shrunk." Tech called after him.

"You get along with him especially since he's a Roadrunner."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I know from experience that Coyotes and Roadrunners don't get along. Don't you have runner issues?"

"Not really. Actually I'm considering goin' vegetarian. But I do have a problem with his parents."

"why?"

"They have pretty big Coyote issues."

"like?"

"Like they don't say my name 'cuz I'm a Coyote, they don't think I'm trust worthy to be a technician and they think I should be on a leash."

"Oooooooooooooooook, MAJOR Coyote issues."

Suddenly the screen switched on and the face of some woman appeared.

"Loonatics, Sylth Vester is leading an attack on The Royal Tweetums and his planet. We need you to stop him."

"Ok, lets go." Duck called.

"Not you Duck. Tweetums requests that you personally protect him as a knight of Blank. You do remember that he gave that to you himself."

"How could I forget. He missed my shoulders and nearly knocked my head of."

"Duck."

"Ok, I'll go."

"Blaze, we need you to take care of the place when were gone. Could you do some things for us while we're gone?" Ace asked.

"Like what?"

"There are a few dishes to do and the place is a little dusty. Could you handle that 'till we gat back?"

"Sure."

I waved them of. Watching them jet of made me wish that I was with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of washing dishes Rev's Mum and Dad came in.

"Hi/there/woops." a pile of plates smashed on he floor. "sorry/I'm/Ralph/and/this/is/my/wife/Harriet."

"I'm Blaze. Your Rev's parents r-"

"Blaze!Rev's/told/us/all/about/you/well/we/gotta/run/you/sure/you/aren't/coming/Rip?"

"I'm sure." and with that they ran out side, probably to the park. I reached down and started picking up the pieces of the broken plates. "Need some help with that?"

"I'll be fine- ouch!" I cut myself on the sharp edge of a plate. Luckily it was just my thumb.

"Here." He bent down to help me. With in minutes the huge mess was cleaned. "You ok?"

"What?"

"I noticed that you cut yourself a lot."

"It's ok."

"Mind if I take a look?"

"Ok."

I showed him my hands. It was worse than it felt. There were deep cuts all over my hands, blood pooling into my hands. Dust and dirty dish water was visible in the dark red liquid.

"We better get that cleaned."

He cleaned the wounds slowly, being careful not to hurt them before trying to stop them bleeding.

"Hold still, this might sting a little but at least it'll stop the bleeding."

"Ouch! Thanks Rip."

"No problem." he said, starting to bandage my hand. "That shouldn't get infected so long as you change the bandages now and then."

"Thanks again Rip."

"Need help with anythin?"

"No you've done enough."

"Well I don't have anything to do."

"I only have some dusting to do. You can help if you want."

"Cool. So how old are you." He asked while we cleaned.

"14 coming up 15."

"Your only 2 years younger than me and Duck."

"Really? Cool."

**I now don't know weather to make this a Danger/OC or Rip/OC. Can I have some help here. Also I can't think of a better title. A little help here Please!**


	3. Chap 3: Holding the fort is hard part 2

**I think you'll like this chapter, but I must warn you if you don't like Duck and Blaze together, but it's really just more of a friendship scene between them.**

(Chap 3: Holding the fort in hard Part 2) (again Blaze's P.O.V)

I had been up all day and now it was about 11:30. Still it was better than who I was treated at home, and it was all voluntary. The Loonatics all treated me like family. I would offer to make breakfast and we would all sit together and chat. I would help Tech and Rev in the Lab. I would teach Slam how to cook. I would do Martial arts training with Ace and me and Lexi would have girly nights together, watching movies, putting on face packs and make up.

But the guys had been away a lot. I have now been here for nearly a month and foe the last week or so they've been out on missions and I've been cleaning the place. Thanks to his farther, Rip hasn't been able to help me, his dad wants him to start spending some 'Real quality time' together.

I walked down the hall, my feet making a ringing sound against the metallic floor. I walked past Danger's room and noticed he'd left the door open a bit. Knowing he didn't like the door open in case the lights come in again (dodgy lights, Tech always say's he'll fix 'em but he never does) I went over to close it. I heard a quiet sob from the room, then a stifled sniffle. I quietly poked my head in and saw Duck in his bed. His body wracked as another quiet sob escaped his lips.

"Duck?"

His head snapped round to face me. His eyes flooded with tears.

"Are you ok?"

He silently shook his head.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He looked at me, wondering if he could trust me. "Ok." He sat up. 

He handed me an old photo. It was him as a little boy with his parents… but they where human. Beside him were two other human kids. A girl with long black hair wearing a Silver ninja uniform and a white skirt and a boy with black spiky hair wearing a gold ninja uniform, Danger was wearing an orange one. 

"That was on my birthday. They were the only friends I had. The girl's name was Sam and that's her brother Joe."

He handed me another photo of two ducks. One was a woman with slightly purplish black feathers and thick, dark brown hair, she was holding a bundle of cloth and in it was a small baby duck.

"This is a photo of my real family… I never knew my real family. I was sent to the orphanage when I was only 22 hours old." I lifted my eyebrow. "Well that's what they said. I was adopted by the human couple when I was 10. I never knew my real parents. I would give anything to find them, just for a second. All I want to know is why they gave me up."

I bit my lip. I knew where his parents where, but they asked me not to tell him where they are. They were afraid that he wouldn't want them in his life after sending him to such a bad place.

"Maybe they had a good reason. Maybe they live right under your nose."

"But if they did then why wont they let me know where they are?"

"Maybe their scared that you'll hate them for sending you away. Maybe you'll find them some day."

"No they wont."

"Don't talk like that. Who wouldn't want to keep you? Sure your arrogant and cam be pig headed-"

"hey." He started to crack a small smile

"But your funny, cool, adventurous _when it suites you_ and you have a great character."

"Yea, thanks… but I don't know. I feel as if they're disappointed in me. What can I do to make them be proud of me?"

"I have a feeling that they are proud of you."

"Thanks… well good night."

"night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day after day I was cleaning. Not that I was forced, but some one had to do it.

I staggered to my room, hardly able move from the pain. I fell just outside my bed room door.

"are you ok?" a purple, lather clad roadrunner came up to me.

"Rip?" Me sight was blurring slightly.

"Calm down. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"um… I.. can't see… I don't know."

"Your tired. I'll help you. You need to get some sleep."

Then my life went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't you say anything to us about this?" Danger inquired.

"Well someone had to do it, and you guys were too busy saving the world, I didn't want you to worry about me too." 

"Well, next time, tell us if somethin's up." Ace spoke, nibbling on a carrot just like Bugs used to.

"I will. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Just as long as ya know ya can talk to us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Normal P.O.V) (outside Blaze's room)

"Pleas can she join the team. You've seen how strong she is and how much will power she has, she's perfect for the team."

"I know, but I don't think that its enough. And isn't she a little young?"

"She's only one or two years younger than me. Oh come on."

"Well… if she can prove she's a good fighter then we'll see."

Suddenly… "BANG! BOOM! SMASH!" Lazars bashed the window open. There was a flash of light and what sounded like a clap of thunder and everyone was gone and not a plain or space ship in sight.


	4. Chap 4: Gone

(Chap 4: Gone) (Blaze's P.O.V)

"Guy's? Guy's, you up yet-" I looked at the window outside my room… it wasn't there! It was just a huge hole in the wall. I ran down stairs. The place was a mess. Plates everywhere. TV and computer screens smashed. Doors ripped out and most of Tech's experiments and inventions were scattered around the lab, broken, along with test tubes, piping, bunsen burners, chemical beakers and papers.

I checked every room in the tower. No one. Zip. The place was empty. I rushed to a visual communicator thingy, the only thing that hadn't been destroyed in Tech's Lab. I quickly looked up the number or whatever to the Runner's house.

"Hello?" Rip's image came up like a hologram.

"Rip, your brothers in trouble."

"Yea, I know. He's always defeating evil, so he's gonna be in trouble."

"No! I mean grave danger. Someone's taken the Loonatics and it looks like they didn't go without a fight. We have to help them!"

"I'm on my way."

When Rip got there he looked at me as if I'd gone mad.

"What are you doing?"

I held up the costumes I had made. They were just like the uniforms that the Loonatics wear. Mine was silver and his was a misty-gold colour.

"What? I think they look cool."

"What is this for?"

"well, I figured, if we're going to be heroes for a while we might as well look the part."

Soon we were in our outfits. Rip and I looked real cool actually.

"So what do we do now?"

"Crime scene investigation. I'll fix some of the stuff we need in the lab. You dust for finger prints."

I handed him a brush and black powder.

"ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later of working in the lab, Rip came in with a finger print. "I don't know ho's it is." He handed it to me.

"Did you find anything else?"

"I found a load of prints on things like cell phones and stuff, but nothing's been stolen and it's also only stuff the guys would use."

"Check in here, see in anything's missin'."

I fixed a computer and inserted the plaque with the fingerprint on. "What do you need Blaze?" the computer stated.

"I need a scan on this fingerprint. See if it belongs to any of the Loonatics' enemies."

"Scanning."

"Doesn't look like anything's gone missing, but there's an empty file over here… with your name on it." Rip called.

"Scan complete. Suspect us… Black Velvet."

"Who?"

"Black Velvet. She tried to use her… hypnotic powers or somethin' to get Tech to build her a machine which would plunge the whole world on darkness." Rip explained. "I wasn't there, but when you have a brother like mine, it's a bit hard not to hear about this stuff."

"So she's got the guys… what did you say about the file?"

"Look." He handed me the empty file.

"She's taken the blueprints for the robot me and Tech were making… But why take the blueprints for a robot Doctor?"

"Maybe she has a colleague?"

"Computer, has anyone escaped prison in the past month or something?"

"Scanning prison data… confirmed. Master Mind escaped less then a month ago. She has shut down communication systems near the prison so no contact has been made with the Loonatics about the problem."

"Where could she be?"

There was a loud rumbling. We looked out, the now nonexistent window. Above us was a floating piece of rock high above Acmetropolis.

"Does that answer your question?" Rip nodded. "We better go. It's our turn to be superheroes."

"But how? We don't have powers."

"I do, but I don't know about… what's you innermost desire right now?"

"To help my brother. Why?"

"Well, Tech told me about that helmet thing that made you act on you greatest desires."

"But that went missing ages ago."

"But we found another one. We can use it."

"No way. After the last time?"

"I heard about it. But the only reason you turned evil is because what you wanted is to be that way, but now you want to help you brother for good."

"What if your wrong?"

"I'll find a way to get it off you."

"Ok then." He put on the helmet that I handed to him. There was a flash of light and his eyes glowed a bright gold colour. "Nothin's happened!" he said, just before he floated of the ground. "WOW! This is way cool! I feel light as a feather... And strong as an Ox." He smiled as he lifted a huge robot prototype with his pinkie. "What's your power?"

"Not telling. And hopefully no one will have to find out. And as Ace would put it, let's jet."

We hopped onto some hover-bikes that I had made. Like the Loonatics, our bike colours matched our uniform.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Normal P.O.V)

"So how do you like being trapped in the dark?" Velvet's voice hissed.

"Hm… a bit cramped in here. Is there room service? I'm hungry." Ace called back

"Are we prisoners here or somthin'?" Duck asked. _Stupid question._ he thought.

"Oh, no. Your like guests in my home."

"Some way to treat a guest." Lexi retorted.

"Well I wouldn't want you to make a mess on my metallic carpet would I?"

"Wha at spleh dhe for?"

"Yea Velvet, why _are_ we here?"

"I know that some of you have quite a mind for technology. I need some help on a computer that will order every robot in the universe to obey me, and with them I can gain complete control of the universe, take over and plunge the entire universe into darkness." she said with a cackle. "And your going to help me."

"I don't think so Velvet. Let my friends go… or the castle in the sky gets grounded." a girl in a silver uniform like theirs came forward, holding a techno chip in her hand.

"You can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" a roadrunner in gold appeared next to the girl.

"You two won't be a problem."

"Do you know what this is? It's a special chip, a bug that can control the ship and it's programmed to drive the ship right onto the ocean and from what I hear, you can't swim."

"Well for starters I'll get rid of you before hand and secondly that will only work if the ship is being driven, not if it's on autopilot, and I'm the only one who knows the deactivation code, no code, no rescue and I'd say your time is just about up kid." She yelled as she threw a lightning bolt at the girl in silver.

"YIKES!She's/gotten/stronger!" Rev began to mumble nervously to himself.

"But how?" Tech asked.

"I somehow got Sypher's powers and then took Weathervane's powers…" she got carried away with the story, giving the girl time to think.

"I'll distract her, you punch through the glass." the roadrunner nodded. "HEY UGLY." Blaze called out.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, continuously throwing lighting at the girl.

After a while, the girl was loosing. She had been beaten to the floor. Suddenly she stood and turned her palms to Velvet and Velvet was blasted back by a ball of flame.

"I can't open it." the runner said, still trying to punch through Tech's prison tube.

"This glass is too thick. The only way to get through would be to melt it." Tech yelled so they could just hear him.

"Stand back." The girl told him. She blasted the tube with a heat strong enough to melt a huge hole in it.

"How'd you do that?" Tech asked, fascinated.

"Honestly, I don't know. Let's get the others out."

After everyone was out Velvet was… basically pissed of.

"You can't stop me."

She sent lightning everywhere. They all ran, trying to stay alive.

"What do we do?" Lexi asked.

"She has the power the steal powers right." asked the girl. "so maybe we should dive her our powers." she winked.

"...She's right. Everyone touch her hands." Tech called, twigging onto what she ment.

They all did what they were told while the runner typed in the code to deactivate the autopilot.

"What are you doing? There's too much power… I'm overloading like a computer!"

"Autopilot deactivated."

"I'm in!"

"Catch!" the girl threw him the chip. He inserted it and a red light flashed.

"Warning! Warning! Collision cores set for…"

Everything shut down as we felt a jolt. The room started filling up with water.

Velvet overloaded and disappeared in a blast of black dust.

"Come on guys, let's jet." Ace said, just ready to leave.

"Ace, where's that girl?" Lexi asked.

"Hey guys, she's here!" Duck called. Pushing a huge metal landing that had fallen from the floor above, revealing the girl. "you ok? Can you hear me?" _Oooooooooooooooook déjà vu. _

The girl nodded weekly. Duck let her lean against him so she could walk.

"Stay with me ok. You'll be fine." Duck said. Noticing seconds later that he was carrying a, now unconscious girl.

"We better get outa here, da place is bout ta blow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the place has evacuated. The girl woke just in time to see the piece of rock explode and the remains fell into the sea. She stood up and cheered with everyone else.

"That was a great job guys. Especially you. I've never seen anyone control fire before. I've never seen you before. How bout takin that mask of. The both of yas."

The two looked at each other. The boy nodded and took of his mask.

"Rip!" Rev couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing with that parasite on? You know what happened last time." Tech warned.

"My intentions were good this time."

The girl took of her mask.

"Blaze!" The whole gang gasped in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell us about the whole fire power thing?" Duck asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?"

"Back in my world it's not exactly normal to have powers. I'm just so used to keeping it a secret."

"Well it's settled. You are an official Loonatic."

"Really?"

"Sure. Now lets get back home." Ace hopped onto his bike and they all drove of to the tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Does anyone know how suggest new categories?**

**Sorry if the last few chapters were too short for you.**

(Chap 5: home)

Blaze walked into the living room. She had died her heir black and her fringe red, it had been curled in loose ringlets and now stopped half way down her back. She ware a black and red striped sweater and black combats. It had been months since the battle with Black Velvet and it was nearly Christmas. She had been helping out with the missions with Rip since the battle, but it had been rather quiet.

The room was empty. "Guys! Where are you?"

She wandered into the lab to find the Loonatics waiting for her.

"Surprise." the gang cheered.

"What's going on?"

"I've actually been able to make a window into your time and through it we can send you home." Tech smiled and pushed her forward. The window looked like some sort of projection wall. On it was a scene of the living room with her mum sitting on the sofa and a plain tree that looked more like a twig in a corner beside a TV. The room was small and the only colour beside the TV and 'tree' was beige.

"What?"

"Yea, isn't this the happiest day of you life or what?"

"Yea… hm…"

"Somethin' wrong Blaze?" Duck asked

"I can't go back!"

"Sure you can. Go on." Tech nudged her through the portal

The screen changed and shown a room the size of a broom closet, with a mattress and a thin blanket on the floor.

"Guys, if you can still hear me, bring me back now, please."

The door blasted open and her dad stumbled in. "Blaze you bitch. Were'd you put the rest of the damn larger?"

"I didn't move squat."

"Shit you did. Do you want me to have to teach you a lesson?" He moved forward, clenching his fists

"No! Please! HELP!"

**Ok, sorry this one was really short. Plz Read and Review and tell me should this be a Duck/OC or Rip/OC? I'm choosing the one with the most votes, so I'm hoping for allot of reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
